


【Alter组】枪林弹雨·爱与希望的大决斗（前）（R18）

by Vitriol_S



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 婚前√, 日常斗嘴
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitriol_S/pseuds/Vitriol_S
Relationships: Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger/Artoria Pendragon Alter | Saber
Kudos: 2





	【Alter组】枪林弹雨·爱与希望的大决斗（前）（R18）

这所有的一切，都仅仅源自一次平平无奇的争吵。

对，平平无奇。

这是无比日常的一天。

★☆★☆★☆

「喂，你觉得这件怎么样？」

「啊...？啊，还行吧。」  
阿尔托利亚·Alter头也不回地摆弄着手中的方块，态度极为敷衍。

「...」

「喂！莫德雷德，别碰我刚拼好的塞克安斯！」  
阿尔托利亚·Alter抬腿一脚跨过小山堆高的LEGO方块，一把抢过自家熊孩子手中的玩具，还没拿到手里掂量多久就被一道直射后背的杀意给震碎了。  
「额...」

莫德雷德那混小子跑得最快，一溜烟就缩在儿童服装店里的模特背后，伸出半截脑袋朝着自己的臭老爹做鬼脸。

「...」

阿尔托利亚·Alter当然不想只是日常挑个衣服，就让老婆炸了商场。毕竟由于疫情，自己老姐家的生意近来也不是很尽人意，说人话就是——她最近手头紧，赔不起！

她象征性地缩缩头，转过身朝贞德·Alter撅起嘴角，露出一个自以为十分讨好的笑脸。

「阿·尔·托·利·亚！」

「哈哈哈！阿尔又要被烧啦！」  
莫德雷德看后妈缓步紧逼到臭老爹跟前，笑得满地打滚。

阿尔托利亚·Alter的额角明显跳了一下，咬紧后槽牙誓要回家海扁这死小鬼一顿。心底的怒火反应到脸上，以贞德·Alter看来...有够滑稽的。

「没想到啊没想到，堂堂一届笨蛋王能被自己儿子嘲笑成这样。」  
贞德·Alter微微扬起头，趾高气扬地蔑视矮了自己半个头的丈夫。她心里暗自庆幸今天穿上了十公分的恨天高，加上原本五厘米的差距，那可真是太爽了。她当然知道对方极为介意这方面的事，但她就忘不了享受由此带来的快感。

「哈哈哈哈哈...！」  
莫德雷德还在阿尔托利亚·Alter身后不远处狂笑不止，她似乎要忍不住了。

「怎么，刺穿女你也就会说点这种毫无意义的旁事来贬低我？」

贞德·Alter的额角明显跳了一下，她一把拍向了阿尔托利亚·Alter手中另一个拼好的狙击枪。

“吁——”

从视线死角飞来一颗形状奇怪的东西，贞德·Alter连忙跳开两步，挥手下意识想召出自己那面印有邪龙的旗帜。

「喂！村姑，不...」

“哒哒哒哒哒——”

一串密集而富有节奏感的枪声从背后倾泻而出，阿尔托利亚·Alter赶紧带着老婆闪到一旁的展柜夹缝里。

「干什么你！阿尔托利亚，别拉着我，我还没把刚刚的话说完！还有谁是村...唔唔唔！」

阿尔托利亚·Alter连忙反手把贞德·Alter的嘴捂住，仔细听着隔板后的动静，四周散发着微妙的违和感，但她从中察觉到一丝丝熟悉。

「唔唔唔...！！」  
贞德·Alter的抵抗情绪很重，双手被阿尔托利亚·Alter扣住，对方捂嘴时压根没看位置，连带着鼻子也被堵得出不了气，她拼命挣扎，对着阿尔托利亚·Alter又踢又踹，愤怒让周身亮起了火光。

「我老天，突击女你是不是有毛病？！烫我手干嘛？！咬你个...」  
灼烧伤害在持续，阿尔托利亚·Alter才刚想起来自家臭小鬼又不知道跑哪去了，转过头眼看着自己的发尾差点也跟着烧起来，赶紧松手从夹板里跑了出来。

「你疯了啊你！又想炸商场了...嗯？你举着个什...」

贞德·Alter气得下意识拔出了自己的“佩剑”指向阿尔托利亚这个混蛋，死死地盯着对方，见对方一脸见了鬼的模样十分得意，火气似乎消了几分。

「哈哈哈哈哈！」

「La Grondement Du Haine！！！！」

★☆★☆★☆

「听好了，笨...贞德，这个东西呢，是不能像你的剑一样随便指着别人的。」

「别叫我贞德，好好叫Alter，我讨厌跟那个女人用一样的名字。」

「...那样，不就跟我一样了吗？」

「有吗？又没让你只叫Alter,想什么呢？笨蛋王。」

「额...也该是时候别叫我这个称呼了吧。」

「哦，知道了，冷血女。」

「...」

在迦勒底夺回世界，众英灵们都选择了自己去留的最后，总在一组打架的原初Alter两人在御主的强烈恳求下，以时不时帮忙解决微小特异点为由，暂时留了下来。

硬要说的话，谁要提出结婚这种事绝对是御主怂恿的，阿尔托利亚·Alter一直如此认为，却准备行动时被贞德·Alter抢了先。作为一代王（虽然是另一个侧面）的尊严受到严重侵害，导致她现在都没跟对方举行什么正式仪式。贞德·Alter表面上缄默不言，背地里却是跟自己那个挂在嘴边讨厌至极的姐姐说了不知道多少次。

这事儿吧...不好办呐。  
多麻烦啊，不是吗？

今天的阿尔托利亚·Alter也依旧人渣，她啃着从没人的店里顺来的冰棍边走边想。艳阳高照，御主那边一时半会大概还观测不到自己误入的这个特异点的情况，看现在这情况也没什么天大危机，自己只需悠闲地在此地等待即可。

「啊哈哈哈哈！」  
从大气中传来叩击心灵的笑声直直灌入阿尔托利亚·Alter的脑髓。

「...不是吧。」  
她三两口啃完冰棍没来得及扔掉，赶忙从兜里掏出在服装店里拿走的方块边跑边拼。

“嘣——！！！”

「...啧，来不及了吗？」  
叼着冰棍棒半蹲在墙脚望向另一头街区的她，看起来比那个背着棺材的Archer老男人更像穷凶极恶的犯罪分子。

「唔...大块10个，中号5个，小的30个，“子弹”...这可不太够啊。」  
她挠着头看了看拼到一半的M1014。  
「算了，马格南先将就一下，大块先拆了当子弹，过会再从村姑那骗点走。」

她叹了口气探出头去，冲着满是彩色碎屑的方块世界喊了两声。  
「喂！笨蛋村姑，我拿了汉堡过来...？」

「哈哈哈，垃圾王，你以为我是你吗？满世界大声嚷嚷一句垃圾食品就会屁颠屁颠跑到你这来？你这愚蠢的脑袋瓜是否需要来一发炮洗洗？」

声音似乎从身后传来。

「？哈哈别吧闷骚狂，这事在家里说不就行了，拿到外面说怕是不太好。」

「...你果然还是去死吧！！！」

“嘣嘣嘣——！！！”

无关紧要的前情提要，虽说阿尔托利亚·Alter本人极其讨厌麻烦的事，但阴差阳错地与自己单方面称呼的老婆——贞德·Alter，以谁来要求结婚——即谁是婚后的掌权者为赌注，在这用乐高方块作为素材就能毫无道理的拼接而成兵器的“战场”，开始了名为爱与希望的大决斗。

★☆★☆★☆

「呸！」  
阿尔托利亚·Alter吐出被LEGO·火箭筒迎面击中后震出的淤血，抹了抹嘴角从被砸成坑的地上爬起来，看着因为开炮后坐力而同样被震飞到大楼另一侧的贞德·Alter，笑得不能自已。  
「哈哈哈，傻了吧？！你平A白伤可打不死我！」  
她藏在身旁偌大的断裂预制板背后，掏出刚刚千钧一发之际捡到的贞德·Alter掉在脚边的大号瞄准镜。

「呵，女人。」  
她嘀嘀咕咕地把分解后得到的长枪管、瞄准具、弹匣依次装上，胸口又传来一阵刺痛。  
「恶...这疯子搞的火箭筒真是有够夸张的，痛死了。」

她趴在破碎方块飞扬的土坡上，才刚叩开全新改装好的乐高·狙击版塞克安斯的红外瞄准仪。

“吁——哒！”

「镜头反光暴露了？」  
她连忙缩回脑袋，瞥眼看着墙上本将从自己右眼传堂而过的弹痕，没敢立马更换位置。依据她目前对现状的掌握情况，只凭以往突破特异点的经验判断的话，除了她跟贞德·Alter被强行拉入这个方块像素拼接而成的乐高·世界外，至少还有两骑。至于对方是敌是我，由于尚未接触暂且说不好。但至少能肯定莫德雷德那混小子，是不在的。

反正，她也就是帮她老姐带一下而已。

不是哦，绝对不是自己嫌麻烦才许那种愿望的哦。

她甩了甩脑袋不小心露出了发尾。

“吁——哒哒哒！！”

「淦，到底谁啊，一直盯着我打，看不惯那个焦黑女人喜欢我？呵，有种出来一决胜负啊！」  
她又从不知道何处掏出一根冰棍拆开袋子。  
「去...化掉了啊，哧溜...」  
她吸了两口冰棍，舔了舔满是糖方块的右手，细细观察了一会周围的动静，确认暂时安全后，她缓慢地匍匐到了另一个离贞德·Alter更近的掩体后面，眯起眼睛查探依旧躺在地上一动不动的老婆，微微皱起眉头。

「啧，这女人是猪吗？还不起来。」  
她小心打开前视镜，把右眼放在了镜头后。

原本光裸的大腿遍布擦伤，左脚的长靴高跟断了半截，紧包身体的皮衣在腰线处也开了个大口子，正呼呼地灌入热风，额前的短发随之飞扬如同她本身代表的火焰一般舞动着。

“如果脸受伤的话就更不错了。”  
她舔了舔冰棍。

「唔，不好，好像什么奇怪的XP要觉醒了。」  
阿尔托利亚·Alter赶紧甩甩脑袋，但脑海中那宛若散落在炎色中的黑色蝴蝶依旧挥之不去。她沉默地关掉了前视镜头，缩身躲在掩体背后看向天空。

经历了如此之多奇妙的世界之后，早已习惯了突发的战斗与日常的和平，在这个看似光怪陆离的特异点里，天空却翱翔着与此处格格不入的游隼。

「？！」  
突然一闪而过的黑影，空中那黝黑的大鸟一阵长啸，阿尔托利亚·Alter连忙打开前视镜。  
「都给劳资滚！」

“咻咻咻——！”

与Excalibur组合后，原本五颜六色的方块也被染成了漆黑，枪管偶尔夹杂的红色方块闪动着妖冶的光，这台甚至自带支架的反器材步枪生生让原本并非Archer职介的阿尔托利亚·Alter玩出枪林弹雨之感。

随着夜幕降临刮起了阵阵寒风，匍匐在贞德·Alter周身的是被对方虚弱魔力吸引而来的玩家恶灵，全是那些在这个方块世界输掉性命的人产生的执念之物。阿尔托利亚·Alter一边警惕着四周，一边快速开枪射杀靠近贞德·Alter身边的魔物。看上去在成为特异点之前的街区本应在这个时候变得车水马龙，却在异化后的逢魔之时妖物四起。

「绝对是其中一个Caster搞的鬼。」

清理完一小波前来袭击的怪物后，她迅速靠近贞德·Alter。被压在另一侧的脸庞下流淌着些微暗红，她似乎如自己所想的那般。

脸，受伤了。

阿尔托利亚·Alter低下头撩了撩对方额前的碎发，轻笑了一声。

「这下还看你往哪跑...」  
说罢便迅速抱起对方一跃，消失在夜空中。

★☆★☆★☆

“滴答——啪！”

从天花板渗入的水滴在贞德·Alter的额头上，凉意不禁让她皱了皱眉，却没能醒来。

是快要消失了吗？她这样想着，脸上却被盖上了一张热毛巾。

「喂村...你·是猪...吗？怎么还不...」  
有个自己非常反感又讨厌的声音在头顶响起却听不清对方在说什么，但直觉告诉她内容是她绝对忍不下去的。

“滋啦——”

胸口有点凉，虽说作为从者并不可能会生病，不过就目前状态而言或许要另当别论。

“噗通噗通——”

有人找来了被子盖在她的身上，才让她免去了回忆作为英灵消失前的那股寒意与意识记忆涣散的空虚感。

“淅索——”

似乎对方也一同进到了被窝里来，缠绕在自己大腿上的皮肤触感十分温暖，腰间紧搂着她的手臂痒痒的，让她有点想笑，脖颈间感受到对方呼出的热气，一下一下，扑在她的心头，源源不断的暖流让禁不住动了动又靠近源头几分。

「醒了？」  
萦绕耳畔的是略有些沙哑的嗓音。

“哦~是她啊。”  
胸口闷着的一口气从鼻腔吐出，她没睁开，把自己红了大半的脸往被子里缩了缩。  
「嗯...」

「我还以为你觉得打输了丢脸，真准备回英灵座了。」

「没有...」

「嗯？不像你啊，居然没反驳我。」

以谁当老公为赌注，两人在等待御主前来的空档期间打了起来，输的人自然要为胜者“当牛做马”。二人你来我往好几天，也没能找出潜伏在暗处的那两名英灵。倒是在此过程中，剧烈地改变了特异点原本与现实世界无异的地形。乐高·大楼倒塌后，偌大的顶端箭塔掉落进城市公园的像素瀑布上。原本湍急的方块流被扎断，里面露出的竟然是与迦勒底研究室相差无几的构造。

阿尔托利亚·Alter发现了这里，并以此为据点打起了游击。贞德·Alter本就不如她那样擅长使用枪械，在数日的争斗中落了下风，却不知昨日她在何处找到的素材，竟然连火箭筒这种便携式反坦克武器都造出来了，她很有理由怀疑对方被那个背着棺材的老男人诱拐了。

「...」

「不理我，又睡了？」  
阿尔托利亚·Alter闭着眼睛蹭了蹭贞德·Alter一向敏感的后颈，见对方似乎想要挣脱自己，便知道并不是真的睡着了，大概也许...

在害羞？

“真可爱。”

「村姑，就老老实实当我的女人怎么样？别打...嘶！」  
她话还没说完，腿肚子就被踹了一下。  
「停停停，这可跟说好的不太一样啊！」  
阿尔托利亚·Alter一下跳了起来跨坐在贞德·Alter身上，居高临下地按住她。两人相似的淡金色眼眸中印着对方的模样，令阿尔托利亚·Alter不禁有种在侵犯自己的错觉。  
「别这么看着我，黑女人。不然会让我抑制不住自己内心的怒龙哦。」

「混蛋！我才刚醒！」  
贞德·Alter双手被反钳在头顶，奋力挣扎着，呼吸间的急促却让她的抵抗显得软弱可怜。

“呸！”  
可怜这词简直就不应该存在，自己绝不可能被谁称作可怜，这群丑陋愚蠢人类创造的词就不可能出现在自己的词典里！贞德·Alter如此坚定的“排除异己”。

应她这幅难得一见的模样，阿尔托利亚·Alter随即决定屈从一次自己躁动已久的内心，她俯下身去闻对方耳后的头发，轻轻舔了舔耳垂下方的凹陷处。

「我去？！你是狗吗？阿尔托利亚！等等，等...别...别乱...啊，别乱舔那里。」

「御主之前告诉我，如果一个英灵因魔力不足即将消失，那么，除了她直接缔结契约供给魔力外，还有一条路可走，你知道是什么吗？」

「啊？什么。」

或许是王与生俱来的威严，让人即使在尴尬环境下也不由得对她的提问做出回应。贞德·Alter并没有意识到自己现在正喘着粗气，袒露胸口隐含泪光地提问有多大的杀伤力。

「啧，所以才说你笨呐！」

★☆★☆★☆

「唔...等等，别再，这都多少次了，我受不了了。」

被阿尔托利亚·Alter从后面环抱住，随着身体的起伏贞德·Alter能非常清晰地感受到对方的胸脯挤压在自己后背的触感，她的指尖从双峰间划过沿着小腹窜入到更深的神秘之所。她下意识紧闭的双腿却被阿尔托利亚·Alter用右腿强行抵开，身体也被迫压在原本算是研究室的玻璃板上，被拨弄到胸前的头发混杂在胸脯之中，随之一同被挤压得严重变形。若是此刻有人从通道路过的话，能让贞德·Alter羞耻到想要瞬间炸了这破地方。

「说实在的，贞德你很爽吧。」  
阿尔托利亚·Alter坏心眼地叫着对方并不想听到的名字。

「说了别叫...叫我姐姐的名字，哈啊...嗯嗯，呜。」  
贞德·Alter紧攥着双手，堪堪撑住身体压抑着不让自己的声音过于放荡。

「那不如，我叫你珍妮怎么样？好听吧，就我一个人叫你这名儿。」  
紧致的甬道重重收缩了一下，夹得阿尔托利亚·Alter的手指节有点疼，她压着嗓子在贞德·Alter耳边呢喃。  
「嚯？看来你很喜欢这个名字呢。」

阿尔托利亚·Alter身体稍微后撤了一点停了下来，稍作休息为接下来的冲刺做准备。她死死地盯着贞德·Alter不断起伏的肩膀，指尖从遍布红痕的脊背中间划过，停在了腰间已化作疤痕的位置慢慢抚摸。

「呀啊！唔唔...」  
一阵颤抖从指腹传来，她看着双腿不住打颤的贞德·Alter，轻声笑着。

「你...呼你笑什么。」

「我笑你明明都这么享受了，还能忍住不乱叫，在家里也是这样。让我好好听听你可爱的声音吧，珍·妮~」

「你...！」

「休息好了？那我们就接着来吧！」

阿尔托利亚·Alter拔出手指把贞德·Alter快速翻转过来又重新抵在墙上，玻璃的低温让贞德·Alter不由得打了个冷噤，还没反应过来就又被塞了进去。

「等...等一下，我，我还没准备...呜呜呜，准备好！」

水渍顺着贞德·Alter本就光裸的大腿滑向地面，左腿被抬起，单只脚垫起搞得她身体十分疲惫，只剩下快感冲没洗刷的大脑不断泛着白光。明明只是不想轻易屈服委身于谁，却连这一丁点的执拗都快要回想不起来。

「阿尔...阿尔托利亚啊，啊啊，等，慢点，别这么急，慢唔，你个混蛋呼啊啊...」

「老婆，呼...等御主解决完这里后，我们就回她的迦勒底办结婚典礼怎么样？」

两具原本就白皙的肉体撞击在一起，空气中到处都是这个女人身上，原本要细闻才能察觉到的鸢尾花甜腻的香味，飞散在空中的长发搅拌其中，只听得到连绵不断的喘息声回荡在密闭的室内。阿尔托利亚·Alter大脑中烧，她紧紧地抓着对方的腿弯，迅速抽出的瞬间又塞入了一根手指。

「喂！你...啊啊,别，别别放这么多进来，都已经三根了别...」

贞德·Alter紧扣在对方脖颈后的双手已经变得十分无力，她只是挂在阿尔托利亚·Alter的身上而已，一波接一波的浪潮击打在神经末梢，海浪随着阿尔托利亚·Alter的节奏来回冲刷，全身也随之弹动。

「珍妮...珍妮！」

「都...都说了啊啊，我还没同...同意呢！呜呜啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！」

★☆★☆★☆

「玛修，我觉得就是这个方向，绝对的！我的手一转到这个方向就痛。」

「是吗？前辈，我倒是觉得这里不太可能会...」

「？会怎么。」

「啊啊啊！前辈，不，不是，这里实在太...」

在好不容易抵达首次被新所长发现的特异点后，固定二人组急忙灵子转移到了目的地，正在四处搜寻灵脉打算在当地召唤英灵时，藤丸立香手背上的令咒突然间红肿起来，就像刚到迦勒底时那样。直觉告诉她，一定有什么事正在发生。她决定率先前往自己感知到的违和之地。

「嘿，Master你来了啊！」  
从被子里爬出来的阿尔托利亚·Alter赤裸着身体，举起手朝自己的御主打招呼。

「啊啦，啊啦啦？Alter这是？」

「嘘~珍...贞德昨天很累了，Master既然来了，那我有话说，咱们先出去。」  
阿尔托利亚·Alter迅速从床上爬起来，挥手穿上了自己的黑色连帽衫，转身又轻轻掖了掖贞德·Alter一侧的被角。

「诶诶诶！证婚吗？！」  
走廊深处隐约传来的是前辈震惊的叫喊声，玛修看了看床铺上依然熟睡的贞德·Alter，红着脸嘀咕道。  
「唔...到时候我请谁来给我证婚比较好呢？」

这是迦勒底夺回世界后，平平无奇的一天。


End file.
